<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Стать свободной by Darunyama_fic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794849">Стать свободной</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darunyama_fic/pseuds/Darunyama_fic'>Darunyama_fic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Drama, F/F, Female Characters, Genderswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darunyama_fic/pseuds/Darunyama_fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Совершенство.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Стать свободной</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Молчание. Эрика поворачивается и видит перед собой женщину, сексуальной внешности лет за тридцать, в глазах которой читается желание.<br/>
— Покажи мне настоящую Рэйвен.<br/>
Она в недоумении, но быстрый шелест чешуек словно тысяча бабочек разрезают давящую тишину.<br/>
Теперь здесь та самая Рэйвен — сестра Шарлиз, весёлая милая блондинка, всегда следующая за ней по пятам, куда бы она ни направилась. Очаровательная улыбка расцвела на её лице. Но этого мало.<br/>
— Я сказала, настоящую Рэйвен.<br/>
Немного помедлив, девушка сменила образ. Синий. Первое, что бросается в глаза и так хочется скрыть. Огромное чернильное пятно, будто неосторожная клякса на белоснежных простынях. Взгляд чистого золота устремился вниз. Ей стыдно. Неуютно. Никто и никогда до Леншерр не требовал показать истинную я.<br/>
— Совершенство.<br/>
Ресницы дрогнули — она столкнулась со взглядом, полным восхищения. Когда-то похожий был у Ксавье при первой встрече на кухне, но этот — другой, в нём особая искра... девушка не могла понять и боялась признать.<br/>
— Когда смотришь на тигра, разве хочется его прикрыть?<br/>
Женщина медленно приблизилась и в доверительном жесте коснулась её щеки. В светло-зелёных глазах блистала гордость: вот она, вершина эволюции, настоящий сапфир среди пустых камней человечества. Ничто не может быть так прекрасно.<br/>
— Пора стать свободной.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>